


Bad Party, Good Conversation

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Origins, Boring Parties, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Police charity balls are the bane of Edward's existence. But luckily the host of the most recent charity event his job has forced him to attend is decent when it comes to conversation.





	Bad Party, Good Conversation

Edward hated police charity balls. Especially when they were held by idiotic rich people, which was all the time.

The people there talked about the most meaningless and brainless things and acted like they were so much better than everyone else despite all having the collective IQ of a crayon. It was hell on earth for Edward.

He had told Commissioner Loeb that it wasn’t necessary for him to attend. But instead of being let off the hook, he had been given a loud lecture about the importance of all the important members of the GCPD being there.

So now he was at Wayne Manor, in his nicest suit, leaning against a wall and barely drinking his glass of wine while slipping further and further into boredom.

The manor was beautiful and by far the nicest place Edward had ever set foot in. It was one of those places that he could barely believe someone actually lived in. But his gorgeous surroundings didn’t change the fact that he was surrounded on all sides by people he barely knew but hated none the less.  

His coworkers were ignoring his presence in favor of drinking and chatting with socialites. He had tried to join them earlier, but the dull conversations they were all having about trivial things drove him away. Some of the rich people who weren’t talking with his coworkers had tried to make small talk with him, but he had quickly brushed them off in favor of leaning against a wall by himself and hoping the night would end soon so he could leave.

 _No one would notice if I left early_ , Edward thought as he swirled the wine around in his glass and stared at the wall on the other side of the room, _I should just leave now before I die of boredom_.

As he continued to think of making his exit a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, startling him enough to make him almost drop his glass.

“You look very bored,” Bruce Wayne was smiling at him, also holding a glass of wine. His voice was friendly and so was his smile.

He was very handsome, more handsome then he looked on TV. For a moment Edward was amazed that Bruce had even considered talking to him. Not just because Edward had expected him to be focused on Loeb or even Gordon, but because Bruce was just so important and handsome that Edward assumed he’d think he was too good to talk to someone ‘unimportant’ like Edward.

“That’s because I am,” Edward finally responded, trying to sound slightly friendly. He didn’t expect this conversation to be good, after all Bruce Wayne wasn’t known for his intelligence or wit, but Edward slightly hoped that it wouldn’t die instantly.

After all, Bruce Wayne was by far the most interesting person at the party. Besides Edward himself of course.

“Is the food good at least?” Bruce seemed to be trying to joke around, but he sounded like he was trying to apologizie for everything being so petty and meaningless.  

“It’s been the best thing about this party. No offense, Mr. Wayne.” Edward smiled slightly at his own humor.

Bruce laughed and Edward smiled a bit more. The billionaire had a surprisingly sweet and genuine laugh for a shallow socialite.

“None taken. I’m pretty bored myself. What’s your name?”  

Edward was slightly surprised that Bruce was getting bored of his own party, but he supposed that even billionaires couldn’t party forever.  

“Edward,” he held out his hand that wasn’t holding his wine glass, “I’m the head of the cyber crime division.”

“That sounds like an interesting job,” Bruce said as he shook Edward’s hand. His grip was tight and his hand was calloused. That was strange for a billionaire who Edward assumed had never worked a day in his life.

“Oh, it is. I’m afraid you’d find it extraordinarily complicated,” he couldn’t stop himself from being slightly condescending as he spoke, but luckily Bruce didn’t seem to notice.

“I bet I would,” Bruce laughed slightly. “So, do you do anything else besides police work?”

Edward felt himself starting to perk up as Bruce asked more about him. It felt nice that someone, especially someone so important, seemed genuinely interested in him as a person. So rarely did anyone care enough to get to know him.

“I enjoy computer and engineering things mostly, but I do have a soft spot for puzzles. You know, crosswords and the like.”

“That sounds fun. I like sudoku but I’ve never been very good at it. I don’t think I really understand what I’m supposed to be doing,” Bruce gave another one of his patented charming smiles and despite the fact that he was talking about how he wasn’t able to understand sudoku, Edward found himself wanting to spend more time with Bruce.

Bruce was just so nice and charming and handsome that Edward was able to put aside his distaste for stupid socialites and enjoy his company.

Without really thinking, Edward spoke again, “maybe I could show you how to do them?”

Bruce smiled again, “that would be great. I bet you’re really good at them.”

Though he hated to admit it, Edward had a heart deep down inside. A frozen heart yes, but a heart. And at that very moment it melted slightly. Bruce was being so sweet to him and he had no idea what he had done to deserve it, but it was wonderful. He wished people were like this with him all the time.

“I- Thank you Mr. Wayne. I could show you now if you want to get away from this dull party.”

“I’d like that. It’ll be a welcome break. And please, call me Bruce.”

All the thoughts Edward previously had of leaving the party early were now completely gone from his head. He now hoped it never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the back of my mind since I replayed Arkham Origins a while ago but I only now wrote it out. 
> 
> I love Arkham Origins and Eddie as the head of the GCPD cyber crime division so much honestly.


End file.
